1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a satellite communication terminal system and particularly to a channel connection configuration for performing voice or facsimile communications through communication satellites.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 5 is a schematic view of a portable satellite communication terminal which uses the INMARSAT-M satellite according to the prior art. The satellite communication terminal 1 includes an antenna 2 mounted on the main body for performing the transmit-receive task between the antenna 2 and a communication satellite 4, and a handset 3.
In use, the satellite communication terminal 1 must be placed at a location where it is subjected to as little obstruction as possible. The antenna 2 must be directed towards the communication satellite 4. Thus, the communication can be accomplished in an effective manner. When keys on the handset 3 are manipulated, a voice call can be initiated.
Since the handset 3 is connected to the main body of the satellite communication terminal 1 through a cord, a user could not make a call at a position remote from the satellite communication terminal. Further, the satellite communication terminal 1 must be positioned at a position where its antenna 2 can be directed towards the communication satellite without any obstruction therebetween. It was therefore impossible to perform speech communication when the satellite communication terminal 1 was placed in the basement of a building on a solitary island having no telephone line, for example.
It is further desirable that the satellite communication terminal can execute data communication when it is connected to a non-telephone device such as facsimile or the like, in addition to the voice call through the telephone device.